Adventure's of Carlie Cullen
by Sa5m Cullen
Summary: Instead of Bella having one child, she has twins, Carlie and Renesmee. Read about all the adventures of Carlie Renesmme and the Cullens. Based after Breaking Dawn. I'm really bad at summaries it's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**BEING CARLIE CULLEN**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT......IF I DID THEN WELL....I'D CHARGE YOU TO READ THIS!!!**

**READ ON !**

**By the way when Bella was giving birth in Breaking Dawn she gave birth to twins. Renesmee and Carlie.........i know original or what lols....?!So same rules apply...they are half vamps and so on so forth.....ok then bye!!**

**S.X.I**

**Carlie's POV;**

* * *

"Carlie, Carlie wake up" I heard Nessie call  
"Come on or else we are going to be late for our first day of High School"

I was so not looking forward for High School it was such a waste of time. Nessie on the other hand was thrilled. Like why.....?

"Ugh go away Ness" I said. Me and Ness ......well even though we are twins we look alike but we are like two completely different people but we're best friends. Ness,Jacob and I the three Amigos!

"Carlie if you don't get out of bed, I'm going to make you"

I heard Uncle Emmet shout up the stairs.

"Whatever" I said. Then I felt two big hands pull me out of the bed uncle Emmet threw me over his back.  
"Put me down" I started to laugh. He put me down and left the room so I could get dressed Nessie was sitting on top of the bed.

I dragged myself to the closet and threw on a pair of skinny jeans a t-shirt and my fav converts. Aunt Alice will freak when she sees me. Oh well I have my Moms fashion. Nessie was dressed in a long top and leggings and a pair of pumps.

"You know Aunt Alice will freak when she see's you dressed like that" Ness said  
"Yup and well I don't really care, she'll forgive me she always does" I said and Nessie shook her head and smiled.

"Now come on girls we're going to be late" my mother said. We ran downstairs .Ness and I have our own car so we took that to school. We decided that Nessie would drive to school and I would drive back.

We got to school and everyone was staring at us of course.

"God I hate it when people stare" I said.

"Tell me about it" Nessie said.

We met Mom, Dad our Aunts and Uncles...or should I say brothers and sisters.......that was our cover story.......at the school entrance!!

"Hey girls" Mom said. "

Hey Mom" Nessie and I both said that at the same time and of course everybody laughed. We both blushed and Emmet laughed even harder and then Dad punched him in the gut.

"Thanks Dad" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then I turned and faced Alice she was eyeing me up and down shaking her head.

"You may have got away with it this time but wait until tomorrow"

"Oh Alice I groaned "

"Oh stop being a whiney teenager I'm only doing this cause I love you" she flicked her eyelashes at me and of course like my mother always did I gave in so easily.

"Oh fine" I said.

"Yay" Alice clapped her hands together and everyone started laughing again even my Dad.

"What"................?" I asked confused.

"Just like Bella" Aunt Rose said!

Ness and I went to class...We had English together we took a seat at the back row. Ness and I had this communication thing we could talk to each other through our minds it was pretty cool until Dad intruded. We were talking away until Ness said something funny about the teacher and I couldn't help but laugh. "Miss Cullen may I ask what's so funny "said the teacher.

"Em nothing Sir" I said and blushed he turned around and I started laughing again

"Miss Cullen if you don't stop laughing I will send you to the principal's office" that made me laugh even harder................! Then Nessie joined in.

"Right both of you to the principal's office NOW!" me and Ness stop laughing and stared at each other!! *we're dead* I said in my head "I know" she said out loud and we started giggling again. We were sitting outside the Principals office for hours and then the bell rang for lunch...............

"Oh crap I hope Mom and Dad don't see us here Carlie" Nessie said and she sounded nervous

"I doubt it Nessie" just as I said that Mom and Dad were standing over us with their arms crossed it was kind of funny actually. So I started to giggle. "You're in a very happy mood today Carlie" Dad said.

"It was just the way you too were standing you looked alike" I said and laughed.

"Shut up Carlie" Nessie said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh sorry Dad "I said.

"We will talk about this when we get home. They went into the cafeteria and then Emmet and Rosalie past us.

"Tut tut" Emmet said and started laughing. Finally the principal called us in and said he didn't want to see us in here again, he didn't give us detention cause it was our first day. Then Ness and I headed to the cafeteria to face the music!

On the way to the cafeteria I heard Jakes motorbike pull in to the school parking lot. Ness and I looked at each other than ran, jumped on the back of Jakes motorbike and Jake rode off. We went to Jake's house, yeah he had a house, we moved to Alaska and Jake came with us you see Jake imprinted on Nessie when she was a baby but Ness just thinks that it means there best friends forever that kind of love typical Ness but of course the rest of us knew it was different.

"So Jake when you going to tell Ness" I asked.

"Tell Ness what" he asked but he knew what I was talking about.

"That you're in love with her Jake and don't deny it because the way you look at her it's like the way dad looks at Mom its true love " I said smiling. "

Wow you know a lot more than I thought, have you told Ness?" Jake asked

"Well I tried but of course she won't even consider it, so stubborn."So are you going to tell her or not Jake?" I asked.

"I really want to but I'm afraid of what she'll think"

"Jake I thought when you imprinted on a person they imprint back right" I said.

"Ya but, I don't know" Jake said.

"You're an amazing guy Jake and you love her with all your heart there is nothing bad about you and if there was would you think Mom would have you still alive." I noticed I was blushing I'm not the one for expressing my feelings.

"Thanks Carlie and I think you're pretty amazing too" he gave me a big bear hug.

"Ah Jake can't breath" he started laughing and put me down.

Nessie was in the kitchen while we were talking about this. "Ness come on we better go home" I called. She came out and we ran home. We stopped at the door step of the cottage. We held hands

Here we go" Ness said. We both took a deep breath and stepped inside the cottage.

Mom and Dad were standing together hand in hand. Dad looked furious and Mom looked well disappointed. "Girls where the hell have you been" Dad said, wow I never heard him speak like that.

"Dad we were at Jake's house" Ness said.

"Ness you come with me" Mom said. They went into the main bedroom.

"Take a seat Carlie" Dad said and I did. "Carlie what were you thinking" Dad said.

"Sorry Dad I was just having a bit of fun" I said. "Fun, Carlie you got sent to the principal's office and then ditched school" he said and raised his voice a bit louder.

"How come Nessie gets to talk to Mom" I asked.

"How do you mean" he asked.

"Well you much more scary when you're angry" I said and he smiled a crooked smile.

"Trust me your Mom can be scary" he said.

"Okay then" I said and it was kind of silent for a while. "So since it's like my first time getting into trouble, can I like not be grounded" I asked. Dad laughed a loud laugh.

"Oh you're grounded, go to bed" he said and kissed me on the forehead.

"Ugh" I groaned. I went to bed and slept dreamlessly.

I awoke to a whisper into to my ear. "It's time to wake up sweetie you have school" my mother said with her beautiful musical voice. I got up and there were clothes from Alice on the bed so I just threw them on without even looking at what they were.

"Mom where's Ness?" I asked.

"Oh they went up to the other house because you were talking all night and Ness couldn't sleep!"

"Oh god what did I say" I asked.

"Nothing much" she said. Yes I talk in my sleep I got that from my Mom. Mom, Alice, Rose, Ness and I took Alice's yellow Porsche and the rest of the guys went in Emmet's jeep. School was school boring as ever, oh and everybody still staring at us. When school was over Ness and I went to the parking lot. Alice's Porsche wasn't there and neither was Emmet jeep.

"That's weird" Ness said. I put my hand into pocket and felt a piece of paper I pulled it out and it was a note from Dad

**Dear, Ness and Carlie** x

Your Mom and I, along with the rest of the family  
had a meeting to go to and we'll be home when  
you come home from school,  
I Love you ,  
Dad .

A meeting A.K.A hunting! "Ness come on we get to run home" I said  
"Want to Race" Ness asked  
"Bring it on" I said. We raced home and Nessie of course beat me, she has Dad's speed, so unfair.

We went inside Mom was sitting on the couch talking to well having a fight with Jake on the phone, while Dad was playing with her hair and kissing her neck!

"Ugh" Ness said. "Get a room" Mom laughed then Ness and I went into our bedroom to do our homework which took about 10 minutes okay a bit more then. Then an hour later we heard tapping on our window. I looked out the window and saw Jake.

"What the hell are you doing here Jake? I asked

"I need to talk to Ness" he whispered.

"Can't this wait Jake" I asked  
"NO!".........................!

"Fine" I said  
"Ness Jake needs to talk to you!"  
"Okay" she said and then jumped out the window!  
Oh god Jacob is so dead I thought to myself because Ness and I aren't supposed to leave the house for a while, grounded.  
I lay there thinking for god knows how long then Ness comes storming in crying.

I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID'NT TELL ME!! and with that look on her face I knew that she was angry,very angry.....................

**

* * *

**

So did you like it ?If you did please review it will mean so much to me !! Thanks for reading! Don't worry there's a lot of direction to this story and much more drama to come....................Will Carlie fall in love with a human ?.............just keep reading to find out !

**Thanks!**

**SA5M..........................yeah i got that from band slam !**

**S .X.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT......IF I DID THEN WELL....I'D CHARGE YOU TO READ THIS!!!**

**So I hoped you liked the first chapter, I finally figured out how to add it thanks to Jess. **

**Anyway as you see Nessie was pretty angry, we'll have to see why........**

* * *

"Erm what are you talking about Ness" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know Carlie" she said.

"Err I don't" I said.

"That Jake's in love with me" she shouted.

"Okay calm down Nessie and for your information I did try to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me like always" I said. She sighed and plonked herself on the bed.

"Ugh, I know I'm sorry" she said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

It was quite for a while and Nessie was just staring into space, and I on the other hand didn't know what to say so I just came out with anything to break the silence.

"I told you I'm always right" I said. There was another silence for about 10 more minutes and then smack. I got a pillow into the face.

"Ow what was that for" I asked. "I'm in an emotional state and you come out with something like that, you know Carlie you're an idiot sometimes" she said.

I put on my pyjamas and jumped into bed. "Are you going to bed or are you just going to sit there all night" I asked and she didn't answer. "Okay then night" I said and turned off the light.

I woke up and threw on whatever clothes there was on the end of my bed. I headed for the door and I had a flash, oh yeah and I have this power, I get flashes well it's kinda like a vision except there's only a date and a colour in the background.....

if the colour in the background was black that meant something bad was going to happen on whatever date was there

And if the background was yellow it meant something good was going to happen on whatever date was in front of it....

I know so confusing right, I don't even get it. It happens randomly thought but it does come in handy sometimes because we can get Alice on the lookout earlier than normal.

The date was for tomorrow and the colour was yellow, so I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

"Morning everybody" I said happily. Nobody answered, Ness was sitting daydreaming while eating a bowl of cereal and whatever Ness was thinking was bugging Dad.

"Let's get to school" I grabbed Nessie and we headed to school. School dragged on even longer than normal because Nessie was off in fairyland. It was like that for the rest of the week, Nessie was somewhere else never talking just thinking and I hadn't seen Jake for that whole week.

On Friday I went to the main house, oh and there was two houses not including Jake's there was like a remake of the cottage that was in forks for Mom, Dad, Nessie and I and then there was the house, we called the main house for the rest of our big family. Mom wanted it because she said it brings back good memories.

Grandma Esme was cooking for me oh yeas I loved when she cooked for me. I finished my homework and then I ate my dinner.

Emmet was sitting on the sofa with Rose, and Alice was reading a magazine and Jasper was next to her. Grandpa Carlisle was in his office Nessie was sitting on the other couch fidgeting.

Everyone had an uncomfortable look on their faces. "I feel tired I think I'm going to go home now."I said.

"I wouldn't" Alice said

"Err why I have school in the morning" I said

"Am tomorrow is Saturday sweetie" Grandma said.

"Oh ya" I said. "So why can't I go home anyway" I asked.

Because your Mom and Dad need some err.................privacy" Alice giggled. Then Uncle Emmet laughed. Now I understood the uncomfortable look everyone had thank god I was half vampire and didn't have the super hearing they had. Gross I just shook the thought out of my head. I went over to Nessie and sat next to her. We needed to talk!

"Nessie I think we need to talk" I said.

"What do you want to talk about" she asked.

"Let's get out of here" I said and we ran as far as we could so everyone couldn't hear us.

We sat down on the ground and leaned back against the tree.

"So" Nessie said.

"Nessie do you love Jake" I asked. She looked down and started playing with her fingers.

"Nessie" I asked.

"Yeah, yes I do" she said.

"You do, then what are you doing here, why haven't you told him" I asked.

"Because he told me he loved me, and didn't want to be with anyone else and I ran off and just left him there" she said.

"The guy told you he loved you and you ran off on him" I said and Nessie blushed.

"Why" I asked.

"I don't know I just freaked out okay" she said annoyed.

"So are you going to tell him you love him back or not" I asked and she shrugged.

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes.

"What, I don't know how to okay" she said.

"Uh Ness it's not that hard, just say Jake I love you too" I said.

"That's easy for you to say you're not the one doing it" she said.

"I suppose, but you're going to have to tell him sometime" I said. Another silence, Nessie was concentrating on something hard.

"You're right I'm going to tell him tomorrow" she said and I smiled.

"Good" I said.

"Now can we go home because I'm tired" she said and I laughed.

We ran to the main house and went to bed...........

**

* * *

**

What will Nessie say to Jake..........or will she say anything

**You'll see in the next chapter......hope you liked this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.......AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID.............I UNFORTUNATELY DON'T!**

**Heyy if there is anyone reading, please review so I know whether or not to carry on writing. It's Christmas yay and it's snowing and really, cold!**

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night with sweat beading down my face. My dream was.....I couldn't remember it. I forgot I was in the main house and didn't know where I was for a while. When I finally figured out where I was and that I was in the spare room since Mom and Dad needed.....privacy. I looked over at the other bed where Ness was supposed to be sleeping and she wasn't there.

I got out of bed and checked the time and it was four in the morning. Great so much for weekend sleep in. I went downstairs to see if Nessie was there. "Carlie what are you doing up sweetie" Esme asked.

"Is Nessie down here" I asked.

"No is she not upstairs" she asked worried.

"Nope" I said.

"See I told you I heard something" Rose said to Emmet.

"Where could she have gone" Esme asked. I thought for a while and then I knew it.

"Jake" I whispered to myself, Rose obviously heard because she growled. Yes they still don't get on, there always fighting. But Dad says very deep down that Rose thinks of Jake as part of the family.

So a typical day when Jake and Rose are in the same room is growls and laughs. Jake cracks stupid blonde jokes at Rose and does things that really annoy her and she throw's spas attacks, then Emmet and I just sit there and laugh.

"Stupid mutt" she said again.

"She's gone to tell him" I said happily.

"Tell him what" Esme asked.

"That she loves him too, you know what this means, the going be boyfriend and girlfriend, and maybe get married" I said happily.

"Wow don't get a head of yourself sweetie" Esme laughed.

"But it's great that your happy for her" Esme said again.

"Edward isn't going to be, you better hope he didn't hear any of that" Rose said.

"Oh don't worry he didn't hear anything, he's way too busy" Emmet laughed.

My stomach twisted. "Thanks for that Emmet" I said sarcastically.

"No prob" Emmet laughed.

"I'm going back to bed night guys" I said.

"Night" I heard them say as I ran up the stairs.

I went back to sleep straight away. I awoke to shouting coming from downstairs. It sounded like Dad and Jake. Uh oh I thought to myself.

I ran downstairs quickly and saw Jake standing a couple of feet away from Dad, and Ness was behind him holding his hand. Mom was standing behind Dad holding him back. "She's too young" Dad said through his teeth.

"I'm sixteen, Dad" Nessie said.

"Exactly" Dad said. Jake just stood there with a straight face.

"You better keep that promise Jacob" Dad said and everyone looked confused. They were having a conversation in Jake's head. That's so annoying because you don't know what's going on.

"I will" Jake said annoyed.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you" he said.

"Edward" Mom said. Jake fought a smile.

"That'll be interesting" he said.

"I'll help" Rose said. Jake laughed out loud.

"That'll be even more interesting" he said.

Nessie and Jake left probably Jake was telling her what him and Dad were talking about.

Rose started muttering things under her breath. Like mutt, obnoxious, ass ECT. I ate breakfast and got dressed. I kind of just hung around for the day. I was sitting in the kitchen with Mom, Dad, Emmet and Alice.

"How was your night" Mom asked me.

"Fine and yours" I asked, why did I asked that question, such an idiot.

"Yes how was your night" Emmet asked sarcastically. I sipped some of my soda.

"Well if you have to know it was fantastic" Mom said. I nearly choked on my drink and Emmet laughed.

"Oh we heard all right" Emmet said.

"Then why did you ask" Mom asked. Mom was getting good.

"Just making sure the screams were good ones" Emmet laughed and I heard Alice giggle. Mom went for Emmet but he dodged it.

"Bella Bella Bella" Emmet said shaking his head.

"Please stop this you all are making me sick" I said.

Emmet laughed out loud and left the kitchen. I looked over at Dad and he looked pissed off. Alice looked bored and so was I. I went home around eight that night with Mom and Dad. When I got home Nessie was there sitting on the bed with Jake.

Dad was not happy, it was kind of funny. He gave me a dirty look and put my head down. "Jake, get home now" Dad said. "No Dad he's fine it the weekend." Nessie said.

"Nessie listen to your father" Mom said.

"Well if he goes I'm going too" she said.

"Nessie stop being childish" Dad said.

"I just told him how much I love him, now let me spend some time with him" Nessie said.

"Nessie you have all the time in the world" Dad said and sighed. Jake jumped out of the window.

"Bye Jake" I said but he didn't answer he just left.

Nessie followed after him and Mom walked out of the room muttering under her breath. "What will I do with you" Dad asked.

"Me, I'm not the one jumping out of window's after my boyfriend" I said.

"Please keep it like that for as long as you can Dad said.

"Well I promise I won't be as bad as Nessie" I said and smiled. Dad smiled his crooked smile.

"God give me strength, help me not kill that boy" Dad said and smiled again.

"Good one" I said.

"Night honey" he said.

"Night I said back.

I went for a shower and got ready for bed. I then watched some TV and headed to bed. Nessie jumped in through the window. "Hey" I said.

"Hey" she said, yawned and collapsed on the bed.

"Tell me everything" I said enthusiastically.

"Aw I'm too tired maybe some other time" she said.

"Yeah I guess" I said and went to sleep.

I had a dream of a girl, she had blonde hair and blood red eyes, she was stand in the middle of the woods and I could smell burning. I awoke agin with sweat beading down my face.

I wiped it away and eventually fell back asleep.

I awoke again but this time it was to the sound of Alice's musical voice.

"Wake up Carlie, we're going shopping" Alice said. I yawned and stretched.

"Who's we" I asked.

"Your Mom, Rose, you and me" she said.

"What about Nessie" I asked.

"Oh well you know the answer to that" she said.

"No I don't" I said honestly.

"I have to spend time with Jake" she said imitating Nessie voice. I started laughing and dragged myself out of bed.

I so hated shopping, but it was better than doing nothing I guess. I got dressed and made breakfast. After I ate it I ran up to the main house with Alice and Mom.

We took Emmet's jeep to fit all the shopping in and headed off.

**

* * *

**

I hope you like that chapter please review if you like.

**I'll write more as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.......AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID.............I UNFORTUNATELY DON'T!**

**Oh it's Christmas day....yay**

**And it's like freezing here, yup snow and ice, I went to walk to my aunties house (which is like only down the road) and I slipped and broke my backside, thank god nobody saw me......**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

Alice sat in the back with me while Rose drove and Mom sat next to her. It's funny actually, Mom told me she used to be scared of Aunt Rose because Rose didn't like her before, until she was pregnant with us, Rose was like jealous of her or something, because she was human. I mean I don't see what's so great about being human, I suppose it's easy for me to say because I've got the best of both worlds. But it's not so bad being a vampire, is it.

"So where are we actually going" I asked.

"There's like a huge shopping centre outside Alaska and a hotel right next to it." Alice said.

"Oh cool but why did you mentioning the hotel" I asked. "Because we're staying there for two nights and you're missing school" Alice said.

"Cool and Dad was okay with this" I asked.

"Not really but Bella dealt with him" Alice said and smirked.

Okay then, I hate when Alice make's those kinds of smirks, because it means she referring to something else.

"Is Nessie missing school" I asked.

"I'm not too sure, is she Bella" Alice asked.

"Whatever Edward decides" Mom said. That means she probably is, which is good, she's been like ignoring me for the last couple of days. But I guess I understand with the whole Jake thing, she's too busy doing whatever she's doing with him.

I got my IPod out of my bag and listened to music. I looked out of the window and saw how fast the trees were passing I really wonder how my family don't ever get done for speeding.

I felt someone shake and I groaned and turned over. Then I felt someone shake me again.

"Come on Carlie, wake up we're here" Alice said. I opened my eyes and looked around and it was dark.

I got out and Alice got a bag out of the boot and we walked into the huge hotel. I didn't dare to look over at how big the shopping centre was because I didn't want to know at all.

We got into the hotel, five stars of course and Alice went to reception to get our keys for the room. We got up to our room and it was like the main house's bottom floor, transformed into a small kitchen, sitting room, two bedrooms and big bathroom, not that we needed a room this big, but we're talking about Alice.

"With your crazy driving, how come it took you so long to get here, it's dark outside" I said.

"Oh we stopped and went hunting" Alice said.

"You went hunting while I was in the car" I asked.

"Well you were asleep and your mother didn't want to leave you in the hotel all alone" Alice said.

"But you left me in the car alone" I said.

"No silly Rose and I went and you mother stayed" Alice said.

"Oh so when are you going hunting" I asked Mom. "

Tonight" she said.

"All alone" I asked.

"Ya I'll be fine" she said and smiled.

So Mom made me some food and I don't know when or where they got the food but I ate it and it was delicious. After that I watched a bit of TV while Alice played with my hair and Rose painted my toe nails. They found this fun, I mean why. I then went to bed because there was nothing on and I had nothing else to do. I was surprised I felt tired with all the sleep I had in the car. I felt Mom come in to give me a kiss and then I fell asleep.

I had the weirdest dream that night Nessie was standing in the middle of the woods and she was holding her stomach, yes her pregnant woman stomach and she had a worried look on her face.

My eyes flew open and I saw a face a few inches from me and I screamed. Then I saw Mom and Rose burst through the door. I looked up and it was Alice.

"Jesus Alice you gave me a fricking heart attack" I said.

"Sorry I was just coming into wake you up and you were talking so I decided to listen and I was about to say your name but your eyes just randomly flew open and you screamed". Mom sighed and walked out followed by Rose.

I looked up at Alice and started laughing. "You're an unusual creature" Alice said.

"I know" I said.

"Come on get ready and have your breakfast we have loads of shopping to do" Alice said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and Alice gave me clothes to wear, even though I won't be wearing them because I'll be trying on loads of clothes all day today, oh just the thought of it kills me.

I got dressed and I went to the kitchen and there was pancakes ready for me. I ate them as slow as I could to waste sometime, I guess this is better than school, okay I take that back, why couldn't I be like Nessie and like shopping and not be like Mom and hate it, oh and I could see how much she was dreading it as well.

So we walked to the shopping centre since it was like across the road. I looked at the ground the whole way there because I was way too scared to look up.

"Is it safe to look at" I whispered to Mom.

"No" she said and I groaned and I heard Rose laugh. We got to the entrance and I still was looking at the ground.

Alice stopped me and made me look at her. "Okay so we're going to make a few ground rules before we go in" she said and I nodded. "Okay so I only have one day with all three of you and myself okay, because your Dad had to be annoying about it, so if you moan once so help me god" Alice said and I nodded. "Promise no moaning" Alice said.

"I promise" I said without even wanting to but Alice could be scary when she wanted to.

We walked into the shopping centre and I took two deep breaths and looked up. Oh my god there was people everywhere, shops, shops and shops, I nearly fainted. I mean I've been to big shopping centres but not one's like this. There were at least a billion shops, okay so I'm like so exaggerating but that's what it looked like.

"We're not going into every shop" I whispered to Alice.

"Maybe I'll think about it" she said and I was about to groan but Alice turned to me.

"Don't do it" she said and I stopped myself.

So the shopping was like torture, she started with Mom, finished pretty fast, well fast for Alice and there were about five big bags and Aunt Rose ran put to the car to drop them there. When Rose came back she started with her, but Rose liked to pick her own clothes and Alice like's Rosalie's style so she let her, Rose was so lucky. Rose got some really nice clothes, then she went to the underwear section for Emmet and I kind of just turned away and went to look at toys, yes a sixteen, well what looked like a sixteen year old, was looking at Barbie's but it was better than what Rose, Alice and Mom were doing.

When they were done, Alice went looking for herself and I helped. See I didn't mind helping I just hated doing shopping for me.

Alice was done in no time because well, she had already planned out what she was getting.

Now it's my turn, the first shop we went into was a dress shop. Alice just literally threw me into the dressing room while she picked loads of dresses out for me. I sat on the sofa that was in the dressing room waiting for Alice to come with whatever clothes she had for me. She threw three dresses over and I tried them on and it was a no for them all. Then she gave me another three dresses and no.

"Why can't you just look in the future" I said.

"I could but that would be no fun" she said and I just stood there with my mouth wide open and she skipped out of the dressing room laughing.

We finally found two dresses that worked I mean what did I even need them for. It was pretty much the same for all the other shops we went into, I sat waiting in dressing room while Alice came with different clothes for me to try on.

"Alice why am I trying on so much" I asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I need to get clothes for Nessie too and you're the same size" she said.

"Oh my god, are you serious" I whined.

"Hey, I said no moaning" Alice said.

"I have the right to moan okay" I said and slammed the dressing room door.

So that explained the dresses, I can't believe it I have to try clothes on for Nessie too. Ugh! There was a tap on the door. I swung it open.

"What" I asked annoyed. Alice handed me clothes and I grabbed them of her and tried them on.

When we finished with the clothes, we went onto to ones I hated most. **'Shoe's'** Yes stiletto's, I would love to capture whoever designed them and just hit them.

I mean Alice buys me them and all I do is make a fool out of myself when I wearing them because I fall all the time. Thank god there's someone there to catch me most of the time.

After the worst of all tortures my feet were aching. I could barely walk and I was kind of overeating to make Alice feel bad.

We went for something to eat and headed back to the hotel. I went to bed straight away and fell straight asleep. Rose woke me up in the morning I ate some breakfast, Alice paid for the hotel and we headed home.

**

* * *

**

Hope you all like this chapter!!

**Merry Christmas**

**Hope you have/had a good day!**

**Sa5m Cullen/ Samantha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy everybody,**

**So this story is going to like get more interesting between fights, love ECT. I hoped you all liked the last chapter......please review of you don't mind because I have like one review. Anyways I hope you like this next chapter. **

* * *

When we got home it was like three o clock because we didn't need to stop to go hunting, well they didn't need to stop to go hunting. I walked into the main house, well actually limped into the main house (still trying to make Alice feel bad so not working) and plonked myself on the couch.

"I'm going to put all your clothes in your wardrobe and throw out some okay" Alice said and I nodded.

I sat there for a while with my eyes closed and I felt someone plonking themselves on the other side of the couch, someone big because I felt myself bounce a little.

I didn't open my eyes just yet though. "Jake is that you" I asked. "Nope" I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes to see another good buddy of mine smiling. "Seth" I shouted and I threw my arms around him.

"Hey Carlie" he said. "Oh my god how are you, why are you here, how are you here" I asked. You see I was so used to seeing Seth like all the time because he hung with Jake and Jake was with Ness and I all the time.

But Seth wasn't allowed to come to Alaska with us but Jake was obviously because of the whole imprinting thing. "I'm visiting" he said. "Really, cool for how long" I asked. "I'm not sure but not too long, you know how my Mom and sister are" he said and I nodded.

Leah, oh Leah now she was scary, I was too scared to look that girl in the eye, she despised me and she had no reason to at all, the only time I ever really said anything to her is when I said hi once and she scowled at me.

Dad got annoyed with her and then there was an argument, I on the other hand never said hi again to her. I don't understand her though but oh well.

"So how are you" he asked. "I'm good, my feet are killing me though just back from shopping with Alice" I said and Seth cringed. "I feel for you" he said and we both laughed.

"How's Nessie, I hear her and Jake are now officially a couple" he said. "Ya about time, Dad is not what you'd call over the moon about it thought, he's pretty far from that" I said and Seth laughed. "All Dads are supposed to be like that, he'll come around though" Seth said.

Nessie then came out of the kitchen and was heading towards the front door. "Hi Nessie" Seth said. "Oh hi" Nessie said and kind of just ignored him. "Nessie we got some new clothes if you- "Thanks, you can show me later" she said and walked out the door.

I sighed loudly and shook my head. "She'll be like that for a while" Seth said. "You know it's really getting on my nerves I mean how much time do they have to fricking spend together they bloody know each other well enough" I said.

"Ya just give her some time" Seth said. "It's not that it's just she's been completely ignoring me, blanking me out, we don't spend time together and I miss Jake too and I know it's only since Friday but I'm just so used to having them around all the time" I said and Seth nodded.

"Hey kiddo" Emmet shouted and sat on the armchair beside me. He always calls me that, he's been kind more protective over me rather than Nessie because I suppose he's used to the idea of her and Jake, but there's nobody for me.

Because I remember one time we were somewhere and there were these guys checking Nessie and I out. Jake stood in front of Nessie and Dad and Emmet stood in front of me, those poor boys it was really funny actually.

"Hey Emmet" I said. "How was shopping" he asked but I know he wasn't really interested. "Ugh" I said and he laughed. "How's everybody in forks" Emmet asked Seth. "Good I guess" Seth said. "Tell your sister I said hi" Emmet said and laughed. Of course Emmet would be the annoying and smart one towards Leah, he was brave.

"Do I have to" Seth asked. "Ya in fact say all the magnificent, lovely smelling vampires send their most special greetings and hope's she has a good life, really exaggerate like that to piss her off" Emmet said and I rolled my eyes. "I'll do my best" Seth said and Emmet laughed.

"So what did Rose get" Emmet asked and I shrugged. "You do know" he said. "No I don't I was too busy looking at Barbies okay" I said. "Oh whatever" he said and got up and walked out.

"Ugh school tomorrow" I complained. "Don't like school either" Seth laughed. "Nope there's like no point going there I'm like probably smarter than the teachers" I said. "Ya probably" Seth said. So we hung out for a while and talked, and watched TV. We watched Dad and Alice play chess which was really interesting and funny.I said goodbye to Seth and I ran home with Mom and Dad and got ready for bed in my new pyjamas that I can't remember buying but oh well they're nice. Seth was staying with Jake since Jake has his own house, so lucky.

Nessie walked in the room looking mad. "What's wrong" I asked. "Dad just being so overprotective and annoying" Nessie shouted towards the door and I laughed. Nessie got ready for bed and jumped in next to me. "How are you" she asked. "Fine" I said. "Oh you're mad at me aren't you" she said. "No" I lied. "Carlie there's something I have to tell you" she said seriously. "What is it" I asked concerned. "You suck at lying" she said and laughed. I laughed after her. "I thought you were serious" I said laughing.

"Look I know I've been all over the place lately it's just I hate being away from Jake, I mean it's like there's a part missing" she said. "I know but what I don't get is that you used to be okay before when you weren't with him all the time" I said. "Actually I wasn't okay, I felt the same but I was trying to ignore it because I thought I was just imagine things but now that I know I really love him and he loves me it's worse" she said and I understood.

"Its okay" I said and gave her a hug. "So how was it, like when you went back to him to tell him you loved him back that way" I asked. "Oh I knocked on the door, he answered and I just kissed him" she said and I laughed. "Why are you laughing for" she asked. "It's just a little crazy that's all" I said. Then suddenly Alice and Emmet burst through the door. "Hey" Alice said and sat on the end of the bed and Emmet sat on the other end.

"What are you doing here" I asked. "We're babysitting" Alice said and I looked at Nessie confused. "That's what I was complaining about when I first walked in, you see Mom and Dad are gone hunting" she said but I cut her off. "Mom's gone hunting again" I said. "Ya with your Dad" Emmet said and winked. "Let me finish" Nessie said and we nodded. "Anyway there gone hunting and I asked if Jake could babysit instead of them two" she said pointing at Alice and Emmet.

"Oh ya like Dad was going to let Jake babysit" Emmet said. "Stop saying babysit I'm not a baby" I said but they just ignored me. "They always used to let Jake babysit" Nessie said. "Well, you and Jake are a couple now" Alice said. "And" Nessie asked. "And, Dad's doing it for my benefit as well, I don't want to be sitting around for the night watching you and Jake kiss and flirt" I said and Emmet laughed.

You see normally when Mom and Dad used to go hunting, they would let Jake look after us for the night, instead of us going to the main house and we would stay up have the night playing play station games and eating loads of food. We would then end up having a pillow fight and then the house would get trashed, I mean think about it two half vampires and a werewolf having a pillow fight, talk about mayhem. "Whatever" Nessie said and rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of kissing, is Jake a good kisser" I asked and Nessie smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out" she said and laughed. "Oh somebody's being quite" I said and rolled my eyes. "Why don't you just ask Bella" Emmet said and laughed. I saw Alice hit him in the gut and he looked at her to protest and she was shaking her head. "Uh-oh" Emmet said. "How do you mean ask Bella" Nessie asked looking furious. "Nothing I was just kidding" Emmet said. "No you weren't, don't lie to me" Nessie said.

Emmet looked at Alice and she shrugged. "You see before, your Mom and Jake kissed" Emmet said. "What" Nessie said? "What" I said after her. "Awww I'm out of here" Emmet said and ran out of the door. Nessie gave Alice her scary look. "Alice explain" Nessie said. "It's not my story to tell, you can ask your Mom when she gets home, which will be early in the morning" Alice said. "Now go to sleep" she said.

"No way, I'm calling Jake" Nessie said. "I'm not allowed to let the dog in the house" Alice said. "For that you have to" Nessie said and Alice sighed and walked out of the room.

About two minutes later Jake jumped in through the window. Nessie was sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed. "What's going on" he asked. "You kissed my Mom" Nessie said annoyed. "What, who told you that" Jake asked and looked at me. "Hey, why are you looking at me, this is the first I've heard of this" I said innocently. "That doesn't matter Jake" Nessie said. "Is it true" she asked. "Look Bella made me promise that I'd let her explain this to the both of you" Jake said and I nodded. "Your joking right, you know what I don't even want to hear it from her" Nessie said and went into her bed and put the cover's over her head.

"Aw Nessie come on, don't be like that" Jake said but she didn't move or say anything. I looked at Jake and he sighed and sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. "This isn't going to be a pretty story is it" I asked? "Nope" he answered and closed his eyes. I got back under the covers of my bed.

"Are you just going to stay there all night" I asked. "Yup" Jake said. "On the floor" I asked. "Carlie I've been a wolf for a while now I've slept in much worse conditions" he said. "Right, you can sleep on the couch if you want" I said. "Naw it'll stink, here is just fine" he said. "Are you sure" I asked. "Yes Carlie I'm very sure" he said.

"Suite yourself I'm just going to sleep in this nice comfy bed" I said and laughed. "Shut up and go to sleep Carlie" Jake said and I sensed and smile when he said it. "Well that's not very nice" I said.

"Carlie go to sleep" Jake groaned. "Sorry" I whispered. "Night" I said and few seconds later. "Mmmm" Jake said and I turned off the lamp. It took me a while to go to sleep, because I kept trying to think about what the story could be. Mom and Jake kissing now that's just weird. I eventually drifted to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day.

**

* * *

**

So you all know what the story's about! But what do you all think Nessie's and Carlie's reaction is going to be especially Nessie's.

**Please REVIEW"! I hope you all like this chapter" xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey,

**So I like got a review yay, anyways apparently the way I'm writing the story is like so wrong, so since I'm new to this I'm going to take their advice and try and write the right way!!! **

**So this chapter as you all know is going to be about Bella and Jacob's past, so we're going to have to see how Carlie and Nessie react!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.......AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID.............I UNFORTUNATELY DON'T!**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my Mom voice, coming from the living room, she sounded let's say angry. Dad was trying to calm her down but I could tell he wasn't too happy either. I looked at the clock well I guess I should be getting up now. I jumped out of bed and I forgot Jake was there and tripped over him.

"Dam it" I said and got up off the ground. I turned on the light since its still dark at this time of the year in the mornings. Which reminds me it's nearly Christmas? I kicked Jake lightly and he groaned and I went over to wake Nessie up, which wasn't going to be fun because she's probably going to be in a bad mood.

"Ness wake up, come on" I said but there was no reaction. She was probably doing this on purpose.

"Here I'll get her up" Jake said and leaned down and whispered into her ear. It was getting kind of weird me just standing there, so I decided I'd go out and get something to eat.

"Morning honey" Mom said but she looked kind of nervous.

"Morning" I said and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and a box of cheerio's and got the milk from the fridge. I made my bowl of cereal and I forgot to get the orange juice so I got up and went to the fridge. While I was doing that Ness walked in followed by Jake and of course Jake went straight for my cereal and started eating it.

"What the hell are you doing" I shouted and slammed the fridge door and walked towards Jake.

"Aw was this not for me" he said and I saw him laugh a little. I sighed and went to the cupboard and got another bowl and made cereal again.

"You should have just asked me to make you some instead of eating mine" I said and ate a spoon of my cereal.

"It doesn't make a difference, as you said you were going to make me one anyway" Jake said with his mouth full. I mutter pig my breath and I think he heard me but he didn't say anything, probably because he was so used to it. Nessie didn't eat anything because she was probably went hunting with Jake, she like's human food but she prefers blood where I like blood but I prefer human food, Jake he lives off both, that figures. So she'd only eat human food if she had to and for me vice ser versa.

After my breakfast I got dressed. I decided today I'd wear something Alice got me when we went shopping. TRANSLATION: I spotted a top I actually liked and I remember buying it the other day. When I finished getting ready I waited on the bed for Nessie because she always took longer than me. When Nessie was done Jake gave her a goodbye kiss and me a hug and left. We ran to the main house and met with the rest of the family and headed to school.

The drive to school was quite because Nessie wasn't talking to Mom and Mom looked like she was in some other world and Dad looked the same but he still managed to drive without crashing, cool vampire powers.

Anyways so we got to school and I Ness and I headed to class. English, I didn't really mind this class because it always seemed to go faster than any other classes.

When the bell rang Nessie just stormed out of the class quickly and I followed behind her. I eventually caught up to her, which wasn't easy because I had to walk in human pace, which really drive's me mad.

"What's wrong" I asked and she looked and me as if to say what do you think, of course stupid question. Our next class was double French, now these classes were the longest of them all, reasons, well one because I'm fluent in French already and two because I actually get confused sometimes because the teacher hasn't an idea in what she's teaching, so not only I could do a better job than her but probably anyone else in the class.

So after the never ending double French class, we went to lunch and sat at our normal table. Nessie sat as far away as possible from Mom and I sat next to her. It was mostly silent at this table and Emmet was actually quite, probably because after last night he was probably too scared to say anything. Except Rose kept sighing and it was really annoying, I mean like really!

The rest of school went fast and I was able to think through a lot of things since Nessie wasn't talking and Dad wasn't listening, well I hope not anyway. The drive back home after school, was the same as on the way to school. 'Silent'. We went home as in home our actual home the cottage, which was odd because we normally went back to the cottage, but then again today was an odd day.

When we walked in the door Mom stood next to Dad and sighed. "I think we need to have a little talk" she said and Nessie and I nodded. "Come sit" she said and we did so, even it took Nessie some time.

"Okay so I know you two are probably mad-

"You think" Nessie cut her off and Dad sighed.

"Look just hear me out, I know you two are wondering what Emmet was going on about last night" Mom said and took a deep breath and I saw Dad from the corner of my shaking his head. "It's true, please don't be mad and just let me explain" Mom said and looked at Dad and he nodded. She kind of just looked at him.

"Well explain then" Nessie said and Mom quickly turned to us.

She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. "When your father left-

"Dad left" Nessie said shocked. I could see my Dad's eyes darken and he looked like he was in pain.

"I thought it was for the best, I mean I thought I was putting your mother in danger by being with her and I left, I was stupid and of course I couldn't take living without her and I......came back" Dad said and Mom stroked the side of his cheek. I could tell the story was a bit edited though, like there was something they weren't telling us, but I'll have to leave that for another time.

"Anyway during the time your father was gone I got really depressed, and I started hanging out with Jake and he seemed to make me feel better, make me feel more alive you know that way. Jake kissed me twice, the first time I punched him"

I smiled at that one and I saw my Mom smile too.

"But of course being the weak human I was I broke my hand, and the second time he kissed me, well that's when I found my true feelings for Jake, but I still chose your father because I knew I could never live without him, and then there was the wedding and then the honeymoon...... and I came back pregnant with you too and Jake imprinted on Nessie" she said and she sucked in another breath and left it out.

"Is that it" Nessie asked and Mom nodded. "Do you still love him like that" Nessie asked.

"No I don't I only love him as a brother" Mom said and Nessie nodded. "So is everything okay now" Mom asked and she looked at Nessie.

"Ya I guess so" Nessie said and Mom looked relieved.

"What about you Carlie, is everything okay" she asked.

"I guess but there's just one thing, if Emmet never mentioned this yesterday you would have never told us this story and you would have gone along that Dad was your first and only love, I asked you that when I was younger, if Dad was the first and only person you loved and you said yes, you lied and you would have kept lying" I said and she looked at Dad.

"No stop, why do you always do that. Why do you always look at Dad" I asked.

"Carlie we would have told you, we were planning to but Ness and Jake got together earlier than we thought and we were going to tell you both but Emmet the idiot decided to tell you himself" Mom said.

"Fine whatever I got to do my homework" I said and went to my room. I slammed the door and sat on my bed. I was so overreacting but I hated being lied to no matter how old I was, I mean I've never lied to my Mom not once.

I finished my homework which obviously didn't take long and decided to clean my already clean room. Normally I'd do something like go to the main house and hang out there but I seriously wasn't in the mood and when I wasn't in the mood to go there, like now I'd normally go to Jake's, wait Seth was here so I could go to Jake's and not be grossed out by him and Nessie kissing the whole time.

I ran out of my room and into the living room where Mom and Dad were. "Is Nessie gone to Jake's" I asked and Dad nodded. "Bye" I said and ran out the door and to Jake's. Alice was not happy with the choice Jake made about the way he wanted his house, it was kind of like the one he had in forks but smaller. When I got to his house I just walked in like I would normally do. They were sitting down in the sitting room talking and eating.

"Hey Carlie, so nice of you to join us" Jake said and laughed. Seth tapped the place next to him and I went over and sat down. Nessie was next to Jake and he had his arms wrapped around her like a blanket.

"So I see you two worked things out" I said and Jake smiled and so did Nessie.

"They always do, you came just in time I felt kind of like a loner over here, with them two making out over there" Seth whispered and I laughed.

We played play station, Need for Speed to be specific. There were only two controls so Jake played against Ness and of course he let her win, so winner plays on and then she played me and I beat her and then I played Seth and he beat me. So since everyone lost one game, I had to play Jake and he beat me and Seth had to play Nessie and he beat her.

So it was Seth and Jake in the final. Nessie was going for Jake so I decided I'd go for Seth.

"And the champion is Jacob Black" Jake roared when he barely beat Seth.

"Better luck next time man" Jake said and went to shake Seth's hand. Seth rolled his eyes and ignored Jake. "So I see we have ourselves a bit of a sore loser" Jake said and Seth tackled him messing. So they were fighting over in the corner and Nessie and I were laughing.

When they eventually stopped fighting we played another round and I won and then we played another round after that and Jake won again. Then we ordered Pizza and talked for a while and played spin the bottle. I was dared to kiss Seth on the cheek (we made a rule, no kissing on the lips) which was sort of embarrassing because well I blushed which made the situation embarrassing.

Then I was dared by Seth to kiss Jake on the cheek which didn't bother me at all because I used to do it all the time but I think it bothered Ness a bit. After that we decided to go home. Nessie kissed Jake goodbye and I gave Seth a hug and Jake a hug and Nessie gave Seth a hug and we ran home.

We raced home and Nessie won, there was never really any point in me racing Nessie because she always one but what the heck. When we got home, we got ready for bed, I kissed Mom and Dad goodnight and Nessie did too and I went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

I know that chapter was kind of boring but this has to happen for the story to make sense I supposed.

**So will Nessie and Jake decide to take a step too far and cause disputes?**

**Will Carlie meet someone and fall in love?**

**Oh and please Review Review Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,**

**No school for the rest of the week because of the snow! Whoop Whoop. Christmas is over already... :-( I have to go back to school soon! Oh well! So this chapter is to do with Carlie and Nessie gradually growing apart because obviously Nessie wants to spend time with Jake.....but of course is getting a little overboard with the whole thing.! Oh and Carlie goes food shopping for the first time, see how that works out.....**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.......AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID.............I UNFORTUNATELY DON'T!**

* * *

The rest of the week went pretty fast. After school I done my homework at the main house and then I hung with Jake, Nessie and Seth for the rest of the afternoon. Seth had to leave today so we all said our goodbyes this morning. I got home after school and finished my homework which was supposed to last me for the whole weekend, the advantages of being a half vampire.

School work was just too easy I mean how can my family go to school over and over again. I never understand it.

"Where's Nessie" I asked Esme.

"Gone walking the dog" Rose answered for her and Emmet laughed.

"She's at Jake's honey" Esme said and gave Rose a look.

"What if he gets to make jokes I do too" she said and Esme sighed.

I went over to the couch and plonked myself on it. "Aw you bored" Emmet asked but I just ignored him. I got up about five minutes later and decided to go for a run. I ran and ran until I reached the top of the mountain. I remembered to take off my shoes because I loved the feeling of the snow against my feet.

I could see over Alaska, the scenery was just too beautiful. It was kind of, actually really cool being able to come up here and just think. We are getting are Christmas holidays next week, which should be fun, it'll be so boring though I'll have like nothing to do for the whole three weeks we're off, since Nessie's like disowned me, Jake too I guess.

But I guess I have to be a bit fair to her, I'd probably be the same, I think. Sometime's though I wish there was someone for me, somebody to imprint on me, I mean I feel like the complete odd one out compared to my family, I'm a bit like what you'd call the rut or something.

It started to snow, I like snow, I love the feeling and it's much heavier up here since it's really high up. I closed my eyes and let the snow fall on my face and I listened really hard. I could hear the whooshing sound, when the snow hit the rocks. I could hear children playing, shouting and laughing.

I could hear someone call my name? Or was I just hearing things?

"Carlie where are you" I could hear someone say, I think it was my Mom or maybe I was just hearing things.

"Carlie" I definitely heard my Dad say.

"Hello I'm up here" I shouted but there was no response so I decided just to follow the voices and if I couldn't find them just to run home.

"Carlie" I heard Mom shout and it was clearer so I was getting closer.

"I'm here Mom, I'm following your voice" I shouted back and then I felt myself slammed against something hard.

I couldn't tell who it was that was hugging me because they were crushing me against their chest.

"Oh thank god you're okay" Mom said.

"What's going on" I asked confused and she let me pull away. I looked up at her and she wasn't really listening.

"Mom what's going on" I asked and she still wouldn't answer me.

"Let's go home" she said and we ran home. When we got to the main house everybody looked relieved. I was so confused and it was really bugging me.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on" I asked annoyed.

"Alice had a vision earlier about some vampires passing through tonight and 'someone' was supposed to tell you but he didn't, not to go out alone, I nearly had a heart attack, if it were possible, when I came home and you weren't here" Mom said and I let out a breath.

"Okay um how long aren't I allowed out for" I asked.

"Until I say so" Alice said and smiled and I rolled my eyes. I looked at the time and it was late so I decided to go home. I was heading towards the door and then I sighed and turned around.

"I want to go home now" I said and Dad nodded and I ran home with him and Mom. When I got home I got ready for bed. I looked around my room for something to do but was unsuccessful. I walked out of my room and sat by the grand piano we had. I played random notes, I remember when my Dad used to teach me how to play the piano, Nessie didn't really like it, I didn't either at first but when I started getting used of it I loved playing it would take my mind off things.

But now I was not in the mood. I heard laughing coming from the sitting room, it was my Dad. I was kind of hoping that I wasn't walking in on anything. But when I did he stand was standing next to Mom and he was on the phone.

"You're really serious" he asked in disbelief a total change to what he sounded like before I walked in.

"Over my dead body" he said. "Be home for eleven and make sure Jake drops you here" he said and hung up the phone.

"What happened" Mom asked.

"Nessie wants to stay at Jake's for the weekend, one night is bad enough but the weekend" my Dad said and let out a sigh. I laughed and shook my head. Mom and Dad looked at me and I looked away.

I just decided to go to bed and have an early night. It took me ages to sleep but it eventually I did. I heard Nessie storm in and jump into bed.

The next morning I awoke and Nessie was already gone. I mean it was 11 o'clock. I sighed and got out of bed and went into the kitchen. "Morning" Mom said.

"Morning" I said while yawning. Mom made me breakfast and I got dressed. I ran to the main house with Mom, they wouldn't leave me anywhere by myself until those vampire's are gone.

When I got there Esme looked like she was about to leave. "Hello Carlie do you want to come shopping with me" she asked.

"Shopping we just went –

"Food shopping sweetie" she said and smiled.

"We go food shopping" I asked confused.

"Well where do you think the food comes from, and plus we get Jake food too, and he needs a lot, and there's you and Ness" Alice answered and I nodded.

"Are you coming" I asked Alice.

"Yes" she said and smiled. So we left the house and we took Emmet's jeep. When we got to the store Alice got a trolley and we went inside. I looked around amazed I had never been in one of these before.

"You look like a child who's got there first toy" Alice said and Esme laughed. I blushed of course but I didn't really care.

"I've never seen so much food" I said and looked around.

"What you've never been in a supermarket before" Alice asked.

"Well you've never asked me to come with you, I mean I never even knew we went food shopping, so obviously no" I said.

"Well it's not very exciting" Alice said and I disagree. I think it's pretty cool. Esme and Alice got the food we needed and just started throwing random things in for Jake.

"Alice are you sure Jake will eat the stuff your throwing in" Esme asked.

"Esme dogs eat anything" Alice said and I smiled. Just then this woman came up to Esme and started talking with her.

"Who's she" I whispered to Alice low so she wouldn't hear me.

"I'm not sure maybe someone from the library" Alice whispered back. You see Esme decided to get a job in the library, she like sort's out the books and tells everybody what's new and popular, the one that tells load school kids to keep quite. I've always imagined Esme like that actually.

The woman was talking to Esme for ages and I mean like ever and I was getting impatient, and I could tell Alice was too. When Esme finally finished we paid for the food. We put the food in the car and I said I'd bring the trolley back because there was something I wanted to try.

Alice came with me. I started running, obviously not at my full speed but human speed while pushing the trolley in front of me and I jumped onto the side and the trolley was still going. It was so fun for the five minutes it kept going and then suddenly I crashed into something and went flying.

I landed on the ground and it didn't really hurt. But it was so embarrassing.

"Carlie are you okay" Alice asked while helping me up. I could hear people, well mostly kids, and their parents were telling them to shut up but I could here in the tone of voice that they were trying not to laugh too.

My cheeks were burning up and I just left the trolley on the floor and started walking really fast towards the car. I could feel tears rising, I was crying and I don't even know why.

"Carlie wait up" Alice called but I ignored her. "Carlie are you crying" she asked.

"No" I lied and I whipped the tears away.

"Aw you're embarrassed" Alice said."Why were you doing that anyway" she asked.

"Because I saw it in a movie one time and I've always wanted to try it" I said and Alice laughed and I looked at her.

"What you have to admit, it was a little funny" Alice said and I shook my head and jumped into the car and slammed the door.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it.....ya I experienced the trolley thing one time yup so embarrassing.....!

**Oh and don't forget again please review, review, review!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey,**

**Back to school, back to getting up early, back to homework! UGH! Oh and back to studying! So yeah I got a few reviews and I'll try my best not to miss any mistakes I make! Don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.......AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID.............I UNFORTUNATELY DON'T!**

* * *

For the rest of the weekend I stayed at home, we got the all clear from Alice that the vampire's were gone. School that week was boring I didn't speak to Nessie because..... well she didn't speak to me. She just ignored me and spent all her time with Jake. Well Jake hasn't spoken to me for ages. The last day of school tomorrow and then we have Christmas holidays.

I got ready for bed and said bye to Mom and Dad because they're going hunting. When they left I watched a bit of TV and then headed to bed. Nessie is supposed to be back by now, she's going to get killed if Dad finds out. I turned off the light and went to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of the door opening, it was Nessie she threw off her pants and jumped into the bed. I looked and the clock and it was 1am!

I awoke to my alarm clock and Nessie was still sleeping. I didn't bother waking her up, if she wants to just ignore me why can't I ignore her. I got changed. I wore clothes that would annoy Alice today. I was in that kind of mood. Mom and Dad were gone hunting, you know they're taking a lot of hunting trips these days........

So I ate my breakfast and I ran up to the house and just took the car and drove to school. My family will probably think Nessie's with me. I got to school and leaned against my car in the parking lot. I was early enough today, I actually forgot to look at the time when I left, which explains why nobody was waiting for me at the main house.

I looked around the parking lot and saw a bunch of girl surrounding somebody. They were all giggling, laughing, talking and screaming. I rolled my eyes. Then these two girls walked passed me.

"Check out the new guy" one of them said.

"Yeah he's pretty cute" she said and they both laughed.

Oh so there's a new guy. That explains all the girls, why would someone start school the day before the Christmas holidays, why not just wait until after. I got up and I walked to my first class 'Geography'. I sat down in my usual seat and I started tapping the pencil off my book. Then the principal walked in.

"Good morning class, your teacher is sick and because of short notice we haven't organised for a teacher to some in and take her place, so that means you have a free class" she said and everyone started cheering. "But please keep the noise down, I have some work sheet here and you all better finish it, I'll inform your teacher to correct everyone's and if they not done you'll all get detention" she said and started handing them out. She left the room and everybody just started talking.

The new guy walked in and he took the only free seat in the class, the one next to me. The other kids were balling up the pages and throwing them around. So much for keeping quite I thought. "Hey I'm Olly Conner" the new guy said smiling. I really wasn't in the best mood.

"Yeah" I said and he smiled.

"Well what's your name" he asked.

"What's it to you" I asked and he raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just wondering" he said and I kind of felt embarrassed.

"Sorry" I said and he looked confused.

"For what" he said and I was about to talk but then these two girls came up to Olly.

"Hey, we were just wondering if you want to come and sit with us" one of the girls said.

"Maybe some other time" Olly said and then winked at them and they walked away giggling.

"Ugh" I said shaking my head.

"What I might as well have my fun now, by next week they'll be bored of me and pretend they've never met me" he said and he was probably right. "So you were saying" he asked.

"Never mind" I said and opened my book and actually pretended I was studying. When class ended I walked straight out of the class.

I was in my last class before lunch, Nessie was in my class and I didn't see her all day, which means she's probably still sleeping. The teacher was babbling on about whatever, I wasn't really listening when Nessie walked in looking pissed off. She was wearing a tracksuit pants and her hair was pulled back and looked sloppy.

"Miss Cullen, what brings you here at this time" the teacher asked.

"Sorry I'm late, I slept in" she said and everyone started laughing. She blushed and I started feeling kind of bad.

"Oh really now, your lucky your getting holiday tomorrow aren't you " the teacher said.

She gave me a dirty look and sat in the seat behind me. I swallowed hard and looked down. After class I got up quickly and walked out of the class. I walked into the lunch room and Nessie pulled me around. "What the hell is your problem" Nessie shouted, drawing attention to herself.

"Nessie can we do this later" I urged.

"No we're doing this now" she shouted.

"Nessie stop shouting" I said.

"No, why didn't you wake me up" she shouted again.

"Because I forgot" I lied and walked away. She followed me and pulled me around to face her.

"Well thanks to you, I'm grounded" she said.

"Why" I asked confused.

"Because Mom and Dad came home and found me in bed, then Dad found out I broke my curfew and now I can't see Jake" she shouted.

"Oh so that's why you're mad, not because you're grounded or because you were late for school, no it's all because you can't see Jake" I said walking away.

"Well duh, why would I care about being late for school, or being grounded, I thought you understood by now all I care about is Jake" she said. And it hurt so much more when she actually said it. I saw this coming but I thought she was just going through a stage. I was obviously wrong! I walked away giving Nessie a dirty look. Everyone was just sitting down staring. I could see the same old girls whispering in each other's ears. I could see my family, Emmet trying not to laugh and Rose looking embarrassed. I mean look what Nessie did. I mean all because she can't see Jake, for what probably a week or a few days.

"Some sister you are" I heard Nessie mutter and that set me off. I turned around and started walking towards her. I was furious I grabbed her and walked out of the school.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard or am I imagining things? You're the one who's been ignoring me, you are so totally obsessed with Jake you forget about everything else. I understood it at first, but Nessie you already know Jake, I mean it's not like you have a lot to find out from him is there. I'm like a complete loner around the place. So some sister you are, your horrible" I said and she crossed her arms and raised he eyebrow and she was about to say something but I cut her off.

"Oh and you can tell your precious Jake, yeah the one that's supposed to be my best friend and is supposed to always be there for me. Tell him thanks for being such a crap friend and tell him I said screw him" I shouted and walked back into the school.

I walked back into the school and back into the lunchroom and everybody looked at me. This time I didn't go to sit with my family, I went to the table in the back and sat down and crossed my arms. I mean there was no need for any of this. It's over something retarded but I guess I reacted a little over the top but she needed to hear this. I finally calmed down a bit then that Olly dude decided to ruin it.

"Are you okay" he asked standing over me.

"Do I look okay" I asked and he smiled.

"Can I sit" he asked.

"No" I said and he laughed. He ignored me and sat down. "You always come at the wrong time" I said annoyed.

"Yeah I saw that little fight between you and your clone" he said and I smiled.

"What you smiling about" he asked confused.

"I like the way you refer to my sister as my clone" I said and then the bell rang. "See you" I said and walked to my next class.

The rest of school went pretty fast and then when the last bell rang everyone started cheering. I got up and headed to my car and drove around for a couple of hours and then went home. I went home and Nessie was in our room and all my stuff was boxed up. "What is she doing" I asked Mom.

"I don't know" she said and ran to my side. "Nessie what the hell are you doing" Mom said shocked.

"Tell Carlie she's moving out" Nessie said and Mom looked at me.

"Well do you have something to tell me" I asked Mom and she rolled her eyes.

"You heard her" Mom said and I sighed annoyed.

"What makes her think she can tell me to move out of my own room" I said and laughed.

"Yeah, Nessie what do you think you're doing" Mom asked annoyed.

"I hate her and she's moving out" Nessie said annoyed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not getting involved, you two sort it out yourselves" Mom said and walked away muttering things under her breath.

I walked into the room and sat on the bed. I took out a pad and a pen and wrote

'Unpack all my stuff and put them back where you found them'

I ripped out the page and handed it to Nessie and she read it. A big smile spread across her face and then she looked at me, stuck up her middle finger at me and walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Oooo may the wars begin. Haha I hope you all liked this chapter!! We'll have to see if Nessie and Carlie will make up during the Christmas holidays!! Xx Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey.**

**I hope you like the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too. Ugh I've been so busy! Anyways this chapter is just sort of the fight between Nessie and Carlie getting more serious (or should I say stupid) and really just a Christmas type chapter, which is kind of ironic because Christmas is just finished, so yeah?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.......AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID.............I UNFORTUNATELY DON'T!**

* * *

The next morning I awoke and the boxes were still unpacked. I was too stubborn to give in and so was Ness. I looked over at Nessie and she was still asleep. I looked at the clock and it was 11 o'clock. I sighed and got up. I opened the closet door and looked for something to wear. I went to my side and it was empty. She even packed my clothes. "Ugh" I said and put my hands on my hips. Then I smiled and I picked some of Nessie's clothes and threw them on.

I went into the kitchen and Mom was there 'cleaning'. "What are you doing" I asked and she looked up and smiled.

"Oh I don't know cleaning maybe" she said sarcastically and smiled. Mom's attempts at jokes are so ridiculous but she can be funny when she's not trying to be of course. But we can't let her know that!

"Are you kidding, I hadn't the faintest idea" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm bored so I decided to clean out the cupboards in human pace" she said and I nodded. She passed me a bowl before I even asked and then she handed me the box of cereal.

"Thanks" I muttered and poured the cereal into the bowl. "Where's Dad" I asked and then ate a spoon of my cereal.

"Gone shopping with Alice" Mom said and she sounded a bit annoyed. I nodded and said no more. After my food I ran to the main house to see what everyone else was doing. And guess who was there: Jake. I walked passed him completely ignoring him and I heard him sigh sadly. I smiled and that and then I spotted Esme heading out.

"Where are you going" I asked and she turned to me.

"To the Library, I'm working today sweetie" she said and smiled. I thought for a while and asked.

"Can I come" I said and she smiled.

"Of course but you'll probably be bored" she said and I nodded. Trust me nothing can be more boring than staying at home all day ignoring Jake and Nessie. And then listening to Emmet make stupid joke's that'll just annoy me.

The drive to the Library was silent. We eventually got there and I got out of the car and walked towards the big doors. I hadn't been here in all the time I've lived here so like the supermarket this was new to me. I mean I know what a Library looks like but I've never really been in one. Actually I was in one on Forks when I was younger but it was a crapy small one.

This one was big. I walked inside to be greeted by about a million books and bookshelves. "Feel free to look at anything, if you want me I'll be in the office and if not I'll be somewhere around here" Esme said and walked away. It would probably take me ages to find her if she wasn't in her office because this place was huge. And there was a second floor. I walked through a random aisle and read the name to some of the books. The books looked pretty old and dusty. I bet like nobody ever comes here.

I mean I wouldn't blame them this place is creepy and it looks like it's going to fall down any minute now. But for some weird reason I like it. When I got to the end of the aisle in front of me were tables and chairs for people to read and study. There was like one guy sitting there and he looked like a total geek. Probably has nothing else to be doing. But I guess I have to say the same about myself.

I sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. What am I doing here I thought to myself. I pulled the chair back and put my two feet on the table and closed my eyes.

"Hey there" I heard a voice not too far away from me say. I opened my eyes and in front of me was the guy I called a geek. The guy, who was sitting three tables down from me, is now three chairs from me. He had black greasy hair combed back. He's has crooked glasses and his pants were pulled up high and he had a robot like voice.

"Hi" I said and smiled weakly.

"What would a girl like you be doing here" he asked and I raised my eyebrow. What a way to greet someone I thought.

"What's that supposed to mean" I asked and he got a bit embarrassed.

"Well normally girls that look like you would be at the mall shopping, not in a library a guy like me goes to" he said.

"Well I'm different" I said and closed my eyes and let my head fall back.

"Yes you are indeed" he said. About five minutes later I opened my eyes and he was gone.

I stayed sitting for maybe an hour and then I decided to count the books. I had gotten through about 8000 and just gave up and sat back down again. I put my head between my hands and sighed.

Then I heard and bang. It sounded like books falling on the ground. I followed the sound.

I turned down the aisle and saw a boy maybe in his late teens picking up the books. I couldn't see his face properly but I went down to help him anyway.

"Do you want help" I asked and he turned to me. I couldn't believe who he was. It was that Olly guy from school.

"Look who it is, remember me" he said and I sighed.

"No I don't actually" I said lying.

"The new guy from school, you sat next to me in Geography" he said looking frustrated.

"Oh yeah you, what's your name again" I asked and he gave me a suspicious glare.

"John" he said.

"No it isn't" I said and he smiled and big smile. Great I fell right into that one. I mean how embarrassing!

"I thought you said you didn't remember me" he said and I noticed he tried not to laugh but he gave in and I blushed.

"Whatever" I said and started to walk away.

"Yes I would like some help" he called and I turned around. I rolled my eyes and walked back to him. I started helping him pick up the books and I saw the titles: 'Cancer Research' and 'Survivors of Cancer'. They were just the one's I saw. I looked up at him and he smiled awkwardly. "My Mom has cancer" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry about that" I said awkwardly. We kind of just stood there in an awkward state. He decided to break the silence. Thank god.

"We better clean this up" he said and I nodded. I stacked up the books he didn't want on the shelf and handed him the books he wanted. I walked with him and he sat down, and I sat beside him.

"Oh do you mind not sitting with me, I need to concentrate" he said looking serious.

"Uh okay" I said and started to get up. Olly broke out laughing and I blushed.

"I'm just kidding" he said.

"Shh" I heard and angry woman say. That must be the other woman that works here. I looked away and sat back down. Olly smiled and opened his book on a random page. When the woman walked away I hit him on the arm.

"You're an idiot you know that" I said and laughed under his breath. He started to read his book and I started making noises with my tongue. Olly closed his book and gave me a look.

"I'll be right back stay there" he warned and I nodded. He walked away quickly and then Esme came out of nowhere.

"Are you ready to go home" she asked and I looked around for Olly but I couldn't see him.

"Yeah sure" I said and got up. I was shock that the day was gone already. I thought it was going to be a long day. I followed Esme out to the car and got in after her.

"So did you have fun" she asked enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah" I said unconvincingly and she smiled.

When we got home I went into my room and my stuff was still unpacked. I marched into the sitting room where my Mom was.

"Mom Renesmee still hasn't unpacked my stuff" I said annoyed.

"Oh God look I'll just do it" she said annoyed.

"But I don't want you to do it, I want her to" I said and Mom rolled her eyes.

"Look as I said I'm not getting involved" she said and I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

I was feeling bad about just leaving Olly and excited for the tommorrow. I hope Esme is working again so I can go with her. I tried to convince myself it wasn't because I wanted to see Olly but of course like my mother I suck at lying.

**

* * *

**

Okay so I hope you like that chapter. Will Olly and Carlie going to get close? Anyway I have no school tomorrow and I'm so happy yay!! Except we're off because the parent teacher meetings are on! Ugh God Help Me! Lol please review, review, review !


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I haven't written in a while. But I'm here now! I have my midterm, off for a week yay! So Carlie has met Olly and seems to like him. Maybe as only a friend though.....who knows...? Oh and I'm starting to get some reviews but it would be great to have some more****. So here it goes..........**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.......AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID.............I UNFORTUNATELY DON'T!**

* * *

I wasn't able to go to the Library the next day. Or the day after that and today it was Christmas Eve. Most people would be excited on Christmas Eve. But not me of course! The house looked amazing of course, decorated completely professional. I mean people would pay handfuls of money to get there house to look like this.

I was at the main house watching Christmas movies, eating a bag of salt and vinegar crisps. I took one from the bag and licked the salt first and then ate it. I did the same with the other one and the next crisp nice and slowly. It takes me like two hours to eat salt and vinegar crisps because I eat them so slow.

"That's disgusting"

I looked over at the other couch to see Jake sitting there with a disgusted look on his face staring at me. I looked away ignoring him and smiled slyly. I was happy with myself for not noticing him in the first place. I carried on eating the crisps the way I was before Jacob disrupted me.

"Carlie you're going to have to get over this. It's just so stupid" Jake said. Oh my god is he trying to get killed or something. You know actually that's something to think about. I wonder if I could beat Jake in a fight. I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye and look at the size of his muscles and how long his legs stretched. He was so big (or should I say huge) and tall.

I looked at his face and he looked a bit uncomfortable. I wouldn't blame him because I was just staring at his body like some freak. I looked away quickly and turned up the volume on the television. Jake sighed loudly and left the room.

I felt a twinge of guilt and I was annoyed with myself for feeling that way. Suddenly Alice skipped in and sat on the couch. She must have heard Jake talking to me because she gave me one of her looks. You need to stop acting like a five year old kind of look.

"If the three of you haven't made up by Christmas Day I'm am not going to be a happy person" Alice said. I groaned loudly.

"Okay one Christmas Day is like tomorrow, so that give me what? One day! And two it's not my problem if you're in a bad mood tomorrow" I said.

"Well guess what Carlie you've put me in a bad mood today" Alice said and sat back and folded her arms. Why did she even care, I've never seen Alice act like this, especially over Jake. Well maybe because Nessie's part of it this time.

"Hey everyone" Emmet shouted while walking in. He sat beside me and I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm guessing this is a bad time" Emmet said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"You think" I said sarcastically.

It was silent for a while believe it or not. Emmet actually had nothing to say.

"So what you getting from Santa" he asked randomly.

"There's no such thing as Santa" Alice said emphasising the last word.

"You never know" Emmet said jokingly.

"Well if there is he never comes here" Alice said and Emmet laughed.

"That's because you never sleep" I cut in. Emmet laughed and I was sure I heard Alice giggle. I wonder though, I mean like Vampire's are real who would have thought that, so are werewolves/shape shifters. So why can't Santa be real. It's a mystery. I felt myself blush for even thinking so.

Just then Dad walked in. "Are you ready" he asked and Alice and Emmet nodded. Emmet clapped his hands together and cheered.

"What's going on" I asked.

"We're going for Christmas dinner" Emmet said smiling. I looked at Dad and he was smiling.

"Do you want to come" Alice asked.

"No thanks" I said and I saw her smile slyly.

"Your presents will be under the tree when you wake up" she said and I rolled my eyes. God only knows what I'm going to wake up to in the morning. Dad kissed me on the forehead and left.

You know they never leave me at home by myself. That's weird I thought. I lay back down and turned the television up again and started to actually watch the movie. Then I heard a beeping noise and I could smell popcorn. I got up and walked slowly into the kitchen to see who was there. I turned the corner and bumps into something hard. I felt two arms around me and I heard a smash. I looked at the ground and there was shattered glass and popcorn everywhere.

I looked up to see Jake and he started to curse. "Jezz Carlie watch were you're going" he said.

"Excuse me you're the one who hit me, I was walking nice and slow" I said annoyed. So that's what Alice was smiling about. Ugh stupid aunty vampire. Oh my god I didn't say that.

"What are you doing here anyway, I thought you were gone out for dinner" Jake said and I tried not to smile at the way he said 'gone out for dinner'.

"Well I here aren't I" I said.

"Yeah I see that" he said looking me up and down. He eyes suddenly turned warm.

"So you're talking to me again" he said with a big smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"This was set up wasn't it" I said annoyed.

"No it wasn't" he said every word nice and slowly.

"Can you like let go of me" I said and he did so and I started to clean.

"You don't have to do that leave it to me" he said and I sighed.

"Just shut up and help me" I said annoyed.

"Yes Maim" he said with a hint of mocking in his voice. When I cleaned everything up I went for a glass of water. I was just about to drink it when suddenly I had a flash, except there was something different about this one.

Not only were the colours flashing from black to yellow and the dates were all over the place my head was killing me. I groaned out loud and dropped the glass on the floor.

"What the heck- Carlie what's wrong" I heard Jake shout. I felt his arms around me.

The pain wasn't gone and I felt my eyes roll up the back of my head. "My head" I tried to say. "So-many...colours" I shouted out in pain. Then finally it was over. I was breathing heavily and relieved that the horrific pain was gone.

"Carlie are you okay" Jake asked.

I looked up at him shocked and then nodded. He helped me up and kept me steady. He took me into the sitting room and I sat back down on the couch.

"What was that about" he asked and I shrugged.

"I have no idea, I mean it was a flash but it was like confused or something" I said and looked at him but he looked lost by what I had just said.

"I don't follow" he said.

"Like the colours kept changing from one to another and a lot of random dates showed and the pain" I said and he nodded.

"We'll have to ask your Dad" he said.

"No please just leave it, it wasn't even a big deal" I said but Jake wasn't listening.

"Carlie you should have seen yourself" he said. "You know I hate to see you in pain" he said and I shook my head angrily.

"Don't use that sweet talk crap with me Jake" I said annoyed. "I'm still not talking to you"

I lay down and closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of laughing and talking. I heard the door slam and I opened my eyes slowly. In front of me was Alice sitting on the couch looking extremely excited. She was literally hopping of the chair.

"Morning" I said. "Merry Christmas"

"Same to you" she said. "Now eat this and go and change into the clothes over there and then you can open your presents" she said happily.

She handed me a plate of pancakes. They did smell delicious so I ate them and then got changed. When I entered the sitting room my family were standing there smiling. I hugged everyone (except for Nessie and Jake) and we wished each other a Merry Christmas.

Then Alice finally got a hold of me and dragged me to open the presents. I mean I was used of this but she was much more excited this time. Maybe Alice was just being Alice.

**

* * *

**

Okay so you're all going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out the crazy gifts Alice has gotten. Anyway I hope you all like this Chapter and please please review review review. So yeah, thanks again! Oh and I'll be sure to write the next chapter this week!!


End file.
